Te Quiero Igual
by hp-herms
Summary: Aca les dejo mi primer fiic de hpherms : es un hg rhr post hogwarts..espero les guste!pueden pasar por mi otro fic, el viejo : que es de aventuras..bueno espero muchos reviews! :vikii


1. Indecisión

Si Harry no se apresuraba, la perdería. Hacia dos años que estaba de novio con Ginny, y después de tantas peleas, era todo un milagro. Teniendo 25 años, más de una vez se había planteado el proponerle matrimonio a la pelirroja que tanto le gustaba, pero un sentimiento mayor a ese gran deseo se lo impedía, y aunque él lo negara por siempre, ese sentimiento podía ser cobardía. No dudaba que Ginny lo amaba tanto como él a ella, pero...¿y si se negaba? ¿Y si la propuesta de Harry arruinaba todo, y frustraba no solo el intento de tomarla por esposa, sino también de considerarla suya para siempre? En otras circunstancias, hubiera lamentado una negación solo por el hecho de ser humillado, rechazado. Esta vez era diferente: Ginny era lo que más quería en el mundo, la única persona capaz de hacerle volar sin despegar los pies de la tierra.

- Te lo he dicho cientos de veces Harry, Ginny está cansada de la relación. – le decía Ron, una tarde en que ambos estaban con Hermione en la terraza del departamento de ella.- No de ti, sino de lo que ambos mantienen. No son nada, ¿entiendes? Tienes 25 años y ella 24, están en edad de formalizar la relación.

- Pero entiéndeme, Ron. ¿Qué hay si ella no quiere? Tal vez lo que ella quiere no es formalizar nuestra relación, sino acabarla...

- Tú sabes que no es así, Harry. – le dijo Hermione en tono exasperado. Esta discusión era mantenida todos los días, y ella estaba algo cansada. – Ella solo dice que ha llegado un punto en que la relación da para más. Ya tienen edad para dejar los noviazgos y entrar en algo más serio...

- ¿Creen que ella esté lista para el matrimonio? – preguntó Harry, con la mirada perdida en un punto entre sus dos amigos, pero sin mirar a ninguno de ellos. – Quiero decir...No siento que sea el momento, aunque he planeado miles de veces el proponerle matrimonio. Es solo que siento que debe ocurrir algo que la ponga tan feliz, que llegue a aceptar. No se por qué tengo esa especie de corazonada.

Ron y Hermione se miraron incómodos. No podían decirle la verdad a Harry, porque no sería lo correcto. Tendrían que dejar que Ginny lo hiciese. Hermione optó por ponerse de pie, e ir a sentarse en una silla cercana a Harry. (N/A: había estado sentada en las piernas de Ron). Ron, por su parte, se enderezó en su silla, y miró a Harry con determinación.

- Tienes que ponerle un alto a esto, Harry. No puedes seguir esperando un momento que tal vez nunca llegue...

- O tal vez si – puntualizó Hermione, mirando a Ron con una mirada que intentaba decir "¡no tires abajo todas sus esperanzas!" – Yo nunca había visto mejor a la pareja, francamente. Ginny parece muy feliz, ¿verdad Ron?

- Eh...sí, pero...

- ¡Acaban de decirme que Ginny no está del todo conforme con la relación! – dijo Harry, desconcertado. Primero le decían una cosa, luego otra...

- Bueno, tal vez nos hallamos expresado mal. – se disculpó Hermione. - El punto es que nos gustaría que nos hagas caso por una vez en la vida. Harry, conocemos a Ginny perfectamente, y sabemos lo que piensa.

- Lo sé, sé que no hay nadie mejor para hablarme de ella: su mejor amiga y su hermano, pero...¿por qué están tan seguros de saber qué es exactamente lo que hay que hacer en estos casos? – preguntó Harry, mirándolos a ambos con gesto de incredulidad. Se preguntaba por qué daba tanta importancia a la palabra de sus dos amigos, como si fueran expertos en el tema...

- ¡Porque somos tus amigos Harry, desde los once años! ¡Te conocemos más que nadie, llevamos siendo mejores amigos catorce largos años, y además...recuerda quiénes se casaran en un mes y medio! – dijo Ron, ésta vez con tono un poco más agresivo. Le había molestado la actitud de Harry. – ¡Parece que dudaras que queremos lo mejor para ti!

- ¡Pues yo me pase diez años intentando que veas lo que sentías por Hermione, y solo hiciste caso omiso de mi opinión todo ese tiempo! – le espetó Harry, comenzando a enfurecerse.

- ¡Teníamos once años, Harry, éramos niños! No maduré lo suficiente para entenderlo hasta que cumplí los 21, y una vez que lo comprendí no dude en decirle lo que siento, y en jugarme a todo o nada por ella...¡Y así estamos, a punto de casarnos!

- ¿Lo ves, Harry? Ron está en lo cierto, no debes dudar que buscamos solo tu felicidad. Sabemos que ambos son lo suficientemente maduros como para afrontar esto, y lo que los une es mucho más fuerte que un amor de primaria... – ella y Ron se miraron, y sonrieron. Esconder el secreto era difícil, pero a su vez hermoso.

Harry bajó la vista, y miró sus pies por un buen rato, sin siquiera verlos. «Tal vez tengan razón», pensaba. «Tal vez es el momento...»

- Tienen razón. Ésta misma noche saldremos a cenar y le propondré matrimonio a Ginny. – dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y hablando firmemente.


End file.
